Monte Parker
Sparks |affiliation = Wizard Grad School|family = Niall Parker Audette Parker Ormand Yukimura Voland Capello Ann Parker Florence Parker Enoch Parker Leta Parker |friends=Dante Barracuda Trixie Cigam Giovanni Alan Daumantras Zak Gramarye |affiliates=The Parker Corporation Tim Fieldweather Harvey Willow Lucille Puren Dorian Walker Caroline Mason Dick Dulcet |marital = Single Later married to Cassandra Troy|birthDate = January 13th, 1984|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 6'0"|eyes = Blue|birthPlace = Los Angeles, California|deathDate = 2058}} Monte Carlisle Parker is a student at Wizard Grad School. She enrolls in 2004, originally to escape attention from former business associates. She graduates in spring, 2008. Life Born in 1984 to Niall and Audette Parker, Monte was an only and lonely child. The emotional and physical neglect her parents performed resulted in a poor development for her. When she was 5, her parents set her up with fellow toddler Timothy Fieldweather in order to gain a business deal with his parents. She "broke up" with him at their behest, causing him extreme distress. At age 7, her parents once again set her up with another child, Harvey Willow, in order to buy his parents company. Again, she "broke up" with him. At age 10, her mother died in a car accident,leaving her lonlier than ever. When she was 11, she met 15 year old Dante Barracuda, who taught her things such as how to pick locks and how to pickpocket. Dante eventually cut their relationship short, knowing that it wouldn't work out in the slightest and feeling ashamed that he went along with it in the first place. When she was 12, her father sent her off to Boarding School, not wanting anything to do with her. There, when she was 14, she met and began dating Lucille Puren, a fellow classmate. This relationship quickly ended when Lucille kissed her, and Monte broke up with her on the spot. When she was 16, her father was poisoned by who would later be revealed to be Mort Brioche. Monte was investigated by the FBI for his murder, and her mental health took a sharp dive downward. It was around this time she began dating Dorian Walker in a purely sexual context, using him to vent her angers. Also around this time, Monte's magical abilities began to manifest when she cursed fellow classmate Nissa Rothschild to a life of failure. Monte evetually broke it off with Dorian, and soon reached a breaking point between the grief of losing her father and the pressure of taking over the Parker Corporation, and suffered a mental break. Her personality drastically changed, becoming more extroverted, attention-seeking, and promiscuous, and completely swearing off becoming the new CEO of the Parker Corporation- instead choosing to study architecture and art. She also took up white collar crime, loving the rush she got from stealing a piece of artwork or lifting a wallet from an unsuspecting bystander. In college, at age 18, she met and began dating Caroline Mason, an architectural engineer student. Eventually they ended their relationship, and Monte continued school until she met Richard Dulcet. She entered a relationship with him for his money, but it quickly ended in disaster when she became fed up with how he treated her. She cursed him to lose everything he had and to never get any help as she left. Monte later attended Wizard Grad School, to get away from the former business associates that wondered where she had gone. She was roommates with Cassandra Troy, and although they initially disliked each other (despite finding each other attractive), they attended the masquerade ball together, and began dating on Christmas of their sophomore year. Monte eventually recieved a cat named Giovanni from Zak Gramarye during a secret santa event, which ignited her love of cats and brought her much happiness. She supported Cassandra in all of her political endevors and donated as much money as she was willing to part with (which was still a generously large sum) to charities at Cassandra's request. Later, Cassandra proposed to her and she took on the Troy name, completely leaving the Parker family behind. She eventually would come under the suspicion of murder again during the Man with No Thumbs Case, but would be absolved of all guilt as the real culprit would be revealed to be Nissa Rothschild wanting revenge. After that her life remained relatively uneventful until Cassandra was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, and after Cassandra's death she immediately dropped into a depression that would cause her to quite literally die of grief and loneliness. Her final act alive was cursing Magnus Cigam-Pozioni, and causing the death of Bella Cigam-Pozioni. Magic Monte has the extremely volatile and dangerous ability to place "curses" on people. However, this only occurs during times of extreme distress and negative emotion. Hatred and anger have been the emotions that have allowed the curses to be placed. Monte's curses are powerful and binding, meaning what she says will absolutely come true with no way to break it. Phenomena that occur at times of cursing are the area growing supernaturally cold- as Monte gathers in heat energy to perform the magic- and an unshakable sense of dread within the victim. Immediately or shortly after placing the curse, Monte experiences intense pain as her body tries to process all the heat and magical energy that had been quickly and violently exchanged. This "drawback" is usually equivalent to the kind of curse. For example, a curse more concrete, such as cursing someone to always trip over their own shoelaces, would not cause as great of pain as a curse more abstract, such as cursing someone to never find love. Personality As a child, she was quiet and out of touch with her emotions to such a level where she wasn't very expressive. She was very blunt and single-track minded, her only goal being to become worthy of becoming the CEO of the Parker Corporation. After her father died, despite her trying to completely repress all emotion, she became agressive, confrontational, paranoid, and violent. Going into college, she had become attention-seeking, extroverted, narcissistic, greedy, and promiscuous, all attempts to get validation and attention that she had been so starved of as a child. She didn't particularly care about other people that much, only about herself. This, however changed when she came to Wizard Graduate School and made genuine friends, and she became more selfless and generous than before. Monte cares deeply for people she's close to, often falling over herself to give them gifts and worrying about their wellbeing. Physical Appearance Monte has an almost magical charm about her, which many people find attractive. She has long black hair, most often braided, and blue eyes. She's above average in height, and very- unhealthily- thin. She looks nearly identical to her parents. Trivia *The latter half of her name, "C'''(arlisle) '''Parker" is a reference to George C. Parker, an American con-man who sold famous American bridges to unsuspecting and gullible tourists. This alludes to her activities of white-collar crime. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_C._Parker *Her cat's name comes from the Team Rocket boss from the Pokémon franchise. *She hates bread, though the hatred is more fear, due to the circumstances of her father's poisoning. *Monte is a lesbian. *Monte secretly has a love for tacky outfits that are cat-themed. *She had a deep hatred for Magnus Cigam-Pozioni, jealous of him for taking both Cassandra and Trixie's attention. She tried to not hate him to the best she could, but it all eventually spilled out after Cassandra's death. *She has ADHD. *Despite not excelling in the academic side of life, she's extremely talented in art. Forgeries were her favorite kinds of crime, so she became proficient in painting. Her forgeries pass very easily as the real thing, and many of her forgeries are still in place in museums. *She stole the Eiffel Tower and replaced it with a fake. References Category:Characters Category:WGS Category:The Parker Family